Hiccup Alone
by Zekegreymon13
Summary: Hiccup having no where to go as he self exiles himself from the tribe and finds or should I say builds a new home. Summary sucks so read to get a better view.I'm new so bare with me guys.[HeatherXHiccup]
1. The hiccup

What do you do when the whole world hates you. When your nothing but a useless mistake well that's how I feel by the way I'm Hiccup I live on Berk. Yeah great name I know but it's not the worst vikings think a hideous name will scare off gnomes and trolls.

Anyway back to my life it sucks to be frank I'm sick of this place my father stoic the vast barely knows I'm alive, but it doesn't matter I'm leaving to a spot no one knows about. The cove. I will be there until I can find a way off the island. But for now I just have to survive the day.

"Hiccup quit daydreaming we got work"

"Oh sorry Gobber just thinking "

"Yeah uh huh get to work"

Gobber seems like he's mean but he's been my boss since I was little well littler.

 _Horn in the distance_

Dragon raid aww man as if life couldn't get any worse I'm gonna have to hide in the forge till this all blows over.

"Hiccup man the fort they need me out there "

"Promise me you'll be back Gobber I already lost mom I can't lose you too"

"Dont worry Iccup ill be fine it's the dragons who should be worried"

I hope this doesn't go wrong.


	2. Bonding

Sorry that last chapter was really short ill try and make this more of an interesting chapter .I hope you like it.

"The raid last night was terrible the damage wasn't too bad but a lot of food was lost. Hopefully I won't be noticed today because when a raid happens they blame me for on with my day of torture.

"Hey useless where are you going"oh come on snotlout just had to show up.

" snotlout what do you want I have to get these weapons to everyone"

"I noticed he stuck out his foot to trip me but I moved and he lost his balance then fell.

"Your gonna regret that useless "

"He then grabbed me, hit me a few times ,then took off.I hate my life.

"HICCUP" Dang it it's dad.

"Yes dad"

"quit screwing around and pass out the weapons"

"I was but-

"Quit making excuses and do it "

"Fine"

Man he never listens to me but it doesn't matter I'm leaving from Berk and away from this I picked myself up and handed out the weapons.A couple teens like tuffnut, ruffnut, and snotlout sniggered while Astrid and fishnets tried to ignore the rest of my day was pretty boring as I just went home and drew until...

"Son we need to talk" as my dad walked into my room.

"Yeah what is it dad"

"I'm going on a search for the nest before the ice while I'm gone I want you in dragon training .train hard ill be back probably"

"Okay dad just promise me something."

"Stay safe "

"Aye I will son study hard"

"Okay bye dad stay safe"

As he left I felt a bit of guilt as I knew I was going to be gone when he arrived but I had to leave this tribe holds too many terrible memories.

NEXT DAY

"Welcome to Dragon training"Gobber announced while I was walking in the ring

"Oh great who let him in"Tuffnut said

I ignored him as Gobber started talking.

"Alright let's get started the recruit who does best gets the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the whole village."

"It's gonna be me" snotlout said

"Thats if you can pay attention snotlout " as Gobber redirected him.

"Now start"

Gobber opened the cage as a blue and yellow nadder came rushing out.

"Wait aren't you gonna teach us first"yelled snotlout

"I believe in learning on the job"

We all scrambled to get a shield and then ruff and tuff were fighting over a shield the nadder blasted it out of there hands.

"Ruff Tuff your dead." Gobber told them as they ran to the side.

Then snotlout and fishlegs were out and soon enough it was just me and Astrid were in the middle when the nadder saw me and noticed I was calm as I was aware it was just Astrid decided to jump on it. Then all hell broke loose.

The nadder turned around smacked me with its tail and launched me to the seeing the trouble got the nadder in its this moment Astrid decided to yell at me.

"Are you in idiot why didn't you get it while it was just standing there and you decided to just stand there what side are you on."

As she continued to rant I was growing angrier.

"Like really are you that -"

"What right do you have to question what side I'm on.I craft weapons for you and the whole village,I'm sick of this call me useless,destructive,and the worst thing to happen to this tribe."

What are you talking about Gobber crafts all our weapons"as she looked towards Gobber for any indication of truth.

"Lass it is true Hiccup has made most of the weaponry on this island I just supervise."at least someone was on my side.

"Okay maybe that's true but he blames me for the dragon's doing as if he could do better."

"You know what I'm just a nuisance to this tribe ill be back later."I walked away as Astrid beamed confidently that I was defeated.

I ran to the cove that only I knew about and began to a large black shape came down upon I looked back I noticed it was a dragon but not just any dragon the Night fury.I sensed no hostility from this creature only covered me with its wings as I began to cry more.I felt better in its wings than in my own village.

He let go of me and I thanked him.I put my hand to his snout as something really strange happened.

I saw the dragons past as it saw mine.

"Woah what happened"

"I don't know all you did was touch me"

"Who said that" as i looked around and saw no one else it dawned on me the only one who could have said anything was...The Dragon.

"How do I understand you"I asked him

"I don't know maybe it's because we are the first of our kinds to share a bond"

"Hold on we never got each others name's I'm Hiccup."

"I am Toothless"he answered

"Nice name."

"Thanks"

We talked for a while when a snake suddenly came out of nowhere and bit me.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Stay still Hiccup."

I listened to him as he began to lick the wound clean then I realized the burning pain was gone.

"Does your saliva heal toothless?"I asked him.

"Yeah it's a great gift."

"Toothless thank you"

"Dont worry about it."

"Toothless I'm leaving this island will you come with me?"

"Of course Hiccup I go where you go."

"Tomorrow I will leave but I need to do a couple things okay."

"Sure thing Hiccup just give the word."

"Thanks bud."

Well that's the end of chapter 2 hoped you liked it and please tell me if I did any thing wrong so I can do better in my stories hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon zekegreymon13 signing off.


	3. Departure

Hey guys I'm back just wanna say Nightstar Fury is a big influence on my writing and I really admire her this is where the story starts to get more interesting hopefully so without further ado I give you chapter 3.

It's finally time I thought as I raced to my house to pack my stuff up.I already had my plan in motion.I will pack my stuff up today and go to sleep then tomorrow attend dragon training that I will tell Gobber and Gothi goodbye as they are the only ones who care about me , then I will leave on toothless.

I finished packing then went to sleep.

Next DAY

 _"boooom_ "

"Woah what was that" I said waking up with the noise."

I put some cloths on and ran outside.I walked out and saw smoke coming out of the first thing in my mind was toothless.I ran to the cove as fast as I could but what I saw when I got there was was another night fury.I rushed down to examine the damage.I reached it and noticed it was severely injured.

"Toothless get over here."

"Can you lick her wounds so she can heal."

"Yes hiccup."

The nightfury started to move but I quickly stopped it.

"Uh hiccup you might wanna see this."

I looked at what he was pointing to and noticed a girl in her arms.

"Oh shoot is she okay."

At this moment the female night fury started to wake up she looked at me then at toothless and started to talk.

"Are you the one who saved me?"

I thought I could only understand toothless but was surprised to find out I could talk to other dragons.

"Y-y-yes me and toothless both heard you crash then came to help the way why are you carrying that girl?"

"I was flying by her village and saw that she was being harassed by some people.I saw her face and it was one of sadness and acceptance that she was going to die but I was not about to let that happen so, I grabbed her but not without sustaining a few injuries."

"Wow that's terrible no one should be treated like that."I said as I was disgusted a young girl like her was being harassed.

The young girl then started to wake up.

"What where am I? Who are you?"she asked in fear.

"Don't worry my name is Hiccup and I'm here to help you."I answered reassuringly.

"Wait where is Cloud?"

"Who?"

"The dragon that saved me."

"Oh she's down by the lake with toothless my dragon."I said pointing to the lake.

"so you also have a night fury? oh wait where are my manners I'm Heather."

"Yes I do and that's a nice name why did you leave your tribe?"

"I was the village outcast no one loved me and treated me like a last night a few of them went as far as to harass me,but cloud swooped in and grabbed me.I was scared at first but then we started to understand each other."

"So I'm not the only one."I said in amazement.

"What do you mean are you able to understand toothless as well?"

"Yes you see the thing is I'm the village outcast as well and I'm leaving today."I answered her.

"Well can I come with you I know we just met but your the nicest person I know and I feel that I can trust you?"she asked.

"Of course I would love for you to come."

We talked a while longer then I explained my plan to her.I left for dragon training a little later feeling quite confident with my just to make it work.

The Training Arena

A few people stared at me as my lashing out yesterday was still fresh in their minds. Snotlout deciding it would be a good idea to mess with me started acting up. This was a mistake as I did not feel like dealing with him.

"Hey useless your gonna pay for yelling at my girl!"he was about to shove me but before that...

"Owwww!"Snotlout cried as I had just popped him in the face already sick of him.

"Quit messing with me I'm not in the mood for you so shut up and leave me alone."I told him calmly but menacingly.

A few people gasped as they didn't think he could hit that hard and because he never spoke like that to anyone.

"Alright that's enough let's get to work."Gobber said as he entered the arena.

"Okay today we are gonna work with the gronkle."

"Ready and go."He said as he lowered the gate.

Everyone but me ran to get there shield and their weapon. the gronkle noticed me standing there as I was defenseless she charged at me but stopped right in front of me. I knew it was simply a test to see if I was like the others but it realised I was no threat and took an instant liking to me.

"Okay girl go to your cage."I told her as everyone looked at me like I was stupid and that would not work .proving them wrong it went back to it's cage just like I told it.

Everyone looked at me astounded that "Hiccup the Useless" just told a Dragon what to do and it listened. one of them was Astrid but she quickly shook it off and started to point her axe at me menacingly.

"How did you do that it must have been a trick your useless there is no way you could beat me."she told me angrily thinking it would intimidate me but she was wrong.

"Think again Astrid I beat you no matter if you choose to accept it or not."I told her as I pushed her axe out of my face.

"Your gonna tell me how to do it."she tried again menacingly.

"Oh no that won't work on me anymore you don't tell me what to do."this time I told her angrily as my patience was starting to slip.

"Oh and you know how you asked me what side am I on yesterday?"I continued

"Let me answer that with my own has anyone from this tribe tried to help me, to show me how to fight,to show me how to better help this tribe?" I said raising my voice.

Now Astrid looked scared.

"This tribe has treated me like I don't deserve to exist and you want me on your side what kind of idiotic question is that?"

"That's not true this tribe has-"

"Has what helped me,cause the only ones in this tribe who have ever shown kindness to me is Fishlegs,Gothi,and Gobber!"I said cutting her off.

"But it doesn't matter cause I'm leaving this tribe you all cannot stop me besides you all act like shouldn't have been born anyways so goodbye."

I walked out the arena and to my home not waiting for a response.

"Iccup aye ad a feeling yew were gonna leave so I wanted to give you this."Gobber said startling me.

I turned around to see him holding two books one for construction and another for forgery.(I think that's what it's called)

" thanks Gobber I'm gonna miss you"I said hugging him. Next I saw Gothi who started to write in dirt.

 _Hiccup be safe out there and here is a gift from me a book on herbs and medicine._

"Thank you Gothi you have always been like a grandmother to me I shall miss you both."

I left them both a letter for when I left and one for my father telling them I would write to them and telling them about toothless but to not tell dad.I walked to the dock but not before being stopped by Fishlegs.

"Hiccup I wanted to say I'm sorry for not trying to help you when you were hurt but it's okay if you don't forgive me."he told me.

"Fishlegs it's okay you still never picked on me so I thank you for that."I told him before getting into a boat and sailing I was out of range I went back around to the cove to find Toothless,Heather,and Cloud.

"Well guys are you ready?"I asked them.

"Yup all set." They all answered.

"Well lets go"

We don't know where were headed but I do know we're ready for anything.

Whooo!well guys that's the end of another you liked it I should have next chapter up by this is a Heather and Hiccup shipping story I like Astrid but she's gonna sit this one out and I just wanna thank for being my first reviewer thanks . Zekegreymon13 signing off.


	4. How to tame a heart

Hi guys I've been getting questions about Astrid and Hiccup sorry but that will not be a pairing in this fic because I like Heather and I feel that there's not enough HeatherXHiccup. with that said I hope you liked last chapter and this chapter will be based on Hiccup and Heather finding a suitable island for living.

"Uhhh we've been flying for hours."Heather complained.

"Hey Heather I've been thinking if instead of finding a dragon loving village why not make one." I explained to her.

"You know that's a good idea and you can be chief."she said brightly.

Before I could object we landed near a river to get some water bags filled and were about to take off when we heard a whimper.

"Who's there?" I asked when I noticed a little boy that was about 7.

"Hey what are you doing out here little guy I'm Heather and this is Hiccup?"Heather asked softly.

"I'm running from the village that killed my parents they saw that I had an egg and tried to kill me but my mom and dad tried to stop them but but-"he trailed off as he begun to cry

I looked at Heather sadly "what should we do we can't leave him here."

"I think we should take him with us."she said as she picked the boy up in her arms.

He looked up hopefully towards Heather as she began to sing to him when she finished he hugged her.

"Wow Heather that was really nice."

"Thanks Hiccup"she then turned to the boy

"How would you like to come with us uhh-"she said not knowing his name.

"Oh I forgot my name's Talon and yes please take me with you."

"Now we can be a happy family." Heather replied

"Yay you can both be my mommy and daddy." Talon replied.

It shouldn't of made me blush but it did"Uh Y-y-yah that's a great idea."I said why do I keep doing that.I mean sure Heather is nice and smart and cute-wait did I just say cute boy this is gonna be weird.

"Uh hiccup you in there?"she asked mockingly.

"Huh oh yeah we should get going."I said ignoring her question.

Talon rode with Heather as he carried the egg tightly in his arms we found a nice island that was great for building and searched it for any dangerous dragons or animals. luckily the gods were on our side as we found nothing threatening.

"Heather this island seems perfect we should build here what do you think?" I asked her as her opinion mattered to.

"It looks great I agree with you."

At this point Cloud had taken a great liking to the egg and treated it as it's started construction on a small house for the 6 of us by the end of the day we had the walls and the floor done.A few days passed and as time was going by I was noticing how I felt around Heather she was the sweetest person I knew and she smart and kind and beautiful.

One particular day I asked toothless something.

"Hey toothless I wanted to tell you something."

"What that you like Heather."he replied.

"How did you know?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Hiccup I'm a dragon I can sense your feelings and the way you look at her it's not hard to tell."

"Oh sorta how you look at Cloud yah don't think we don't know about that one." I told him knowing I had him beat.

"Yes I do like Cloud she's so beautiful and smart and she'll never see me like that."

We both sighed knowing we had girl troubles.

Meanwhile on Berk

Gobber was going about his daily routine thinking about the letter hiccup gave promised he kept his word about toothless he and Gothi knew better than to rat him out as he had a miserable enough life. raids were as bad as ever without hiccups help in the the village knew it was there fault because they pushed hiccup away.

In the distance a horn blew signalling the chiefs went to greet him but as soon as Stoic saw his face he knew something was wrong.

"Gobber where is he?"he asked in concern.

"I have to give you something." He said passing me a letter I noticed it was in Hiccups handwriting.

He opened it up and began to read.

Dear father I have left the village due to not being

Wanted by the tribe.I know I am a disappointment to you and

I want you to not look for me because I am fine. I will be safe

I want you to know that I did try to be a good heir but it was

Not to be I don't worry I will return one day but on my

Own terms I love you dad and best of wishes

Your son Hiccup

Stoic could not believe his only son was gone. Overcome by grief he fell to his knees. One day he was sure he would see hiccup again but until then he would hope and pray that his son was safe. He closed the note and began to weep for the last of his family could be in danger.

Back at the Island

The house was finished and now began the forge construction they put that a little bit farther away from the house. It did take a while but it was eventually finished they had a house a shed for wood and a forge.

It was nighttime and Hiccup and Heather were outside talking by a fire.

"You know hiccup I've really enjoyed being here with you and Talon."

"Yeah I have too." They stayed quiet for a while while staring into each others eyes.

"Uh Heather I have to tell you something."

"Yes."she said smiling

"The thing is we've been living together for a month as friends but I don't like you the same way anymore."I told her.

"Oh okay" she said sadly as she began to get up I grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"What I mean is I don't like you anymore I think no I know I love you at first it was a crush but then every time I was near you I felt better then I ever have in my life." I said as I was confessing my love for her.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same though we can still be-" I was interrupted as Heather kissed me on the lips I sank in and kissed her back. It seemed like it lasted forever but it only lasted a minute.

"Wow" I said as we broke apart.

"Hiccup you don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words."she cried.

We hugged for a while till we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

On the other side of the lake two dragons were staring at the moon.

"It's beautiful."Cloud said.

"Not as beautiful as you."before toothless realised what he said

"Did you just call me beautiful?"Cloud asked playfully.

"No pft of course no- okay yeah I did it's just from day one I always liked you but now I love you sorry I'm not good at confessing my love."toothless said sheepishly.

"I'm glad you think that because toothless your the only one who holds a place in my heart."

The two dragons nudged each others snouts and begun the mating process and (well guys you know what happens I ain't explaining it)the two finished up and slept in each other's wings.

Well that the end of this chapter hope you guys liked it cause I stayed up till 2 in the morning to make it. I really did like it and see you next time zekegreymon13 signing off


	5. Meeting Mom

So what up guys I'm back with another chapter.I hoped you liked last chapter this one will be a bit more about building the village and making allies.A new village is forming but don't take my word for it read it yourself.I give you "Meeting Mom"

I woke up wondering why Heather was in my arms but then I remembered last night. I can't believe that I actually kissed a girl.I decided to let Heather sleep so I let her sleep on my chest a bit woke up a couple minutes later smiling at me.

"Morning Heather how'd you sleep?"I asked

"The best I have in a long time."she answered while putting her head on my stayed that way a little longer before I asked her a question.

"Hey Heather"

"Hmm" she answered sleepily

"Will you be my girlfriend."

"Does this answer your question?"she asked before kissing me for the second time.I melted into it and kissed her until Talon came and asked me if I was trying to eat her.

"Are you trying to eat her?" He asked innocently.

"No it's how you show someone you love them."I answered him.

Around that time Toothless and Cloud walked was different about them though.

"Hey toothless why are you so close to Cloud?" I asked him curiously.

"Well you know humans wait till there old before they mate well us night furies do it quite what I'm trying to say is Cloud and me are mates now."

"Oh that's nice.I'm dating Heather now."

"Guy's come quickly." Said cloud.

The egg was hatching as Cloud put the egg in water.I was about to ask why but then I got my answer as the egg exploded. To our surprise the dragon inside the egg was a silver night fury. Cloud cooed to the little dragon it went to her and started to sleep in her wings.

"Aww." Heather said as she watched the interaction between the two of them.

"His name is Silver." Cloud stated as the baby slept in her wings.

The day went by as we taught Talon how to bond with Silver. It was quite easy as the two got along really well. The two were like saw Toothless and Cloud as his parents and Toothless was quite protective of him.

Later on the day got more interesting as a boat had been stranded on the island.A group of a bout forty people or so walked out claiming there island was destroyed by a volcanic eruption.I asked them if they would be willing to make there village here and I told them my goal of bringing peace to dragons and people.

They seemed to agree with me on my goal and decided that they would stay. Construction on the village began shortly after. About a month later the village was done.

"Wow I can't believe we made this village so quickly." I said one day to Heather.

"Well what do expect when we had a great leader."she said to me as I looked at her.

"Heather I don't know I'm -"I was cut off.

"Hiccup look at no one knew what to do who stepped in?you. When there was a problem who sorted it out? lead the construction of the houses and the dragon buildings? me when I say the best one for the job is you and the whole village agrees."she said with confidence.

"And besides you won't have to do it alone you have me and Talon and the whole tribe."

"Okay fine.I'll do it jeez."

"Yes." She said as she kissed me.

We got down to the village and announced the new name for the tribe.

"Every one we have worked long and hard we have achieved peace with the have also created this tribe.I promise you as chief I will take care of my people and we will strive to be a great village." When I finished the whole tribe cheered at me.

"Now without further ado I give you "The Dragons Edge"."

Three years passed and I was now twenty the tribe was still running smoothly and Me and Heather were still dating.I had plans to propose to tribe now had a population of about five-hundred people.

Along the three years we met the dragon hunters Vigo and Ryker showed them a better way to achieve peace and they now have their own dragons Vigo's dragon is a scuttleclaw named Claw and Ryker's was a Rumblehorn named Crusher.

We also met my childhood bully Dagur and the was a chief of a dragon hunting tribe but we showed him the truth about soon he had a skrill named did not join our tribe but he had to lead his we later learned that he and Heather were siblings and Heather was stolen at calls me brother for saving her.

Now to bring you to present day Talon is now 10 and calls me and Heather mom and dad. Silver is 3 but already able to fly with Talon on his also has the gift to communicate with night furies.

Toothless and Cloud were expecting their egg to hatch any was going well until later one afternoon.

"Hey toothless it's been so great ever since we got here you have a son and another baby on the way and I'm gonna propose to Heather soon."

"Yeah it's been -" he said stopping mid sentence .

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I hear something."

"Hey come out of the bushes we aren't going to hurt you."I said hoping to draw it out.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see if the rumors were true about a dragon loving village."she answered apologising.

"It's fine your welcome to come who are you."

"I am Valka protector of the dragons."

What there is no way this women is my mother she died or did she?

"No i-i-it's not true you died my mother is dead."

" Hiccup is that is this these years and you took after me."she said smiling.

"Mother it is you."I said as I hugged her never wanting to let go.

"Where have you been all these years they said you were taken by a dragon." I said letting go of her.

"Oh cloudjumper never meant to harm me" she said pointing to a large stormcutter.

"As to where I've been I'll show you" come follow me.

We flew for a while till we reached an ice fortress.

"Woah"was all I could say.

"Come" she said as she lead me inside.

The place was huge but what really astounded me was the dragon in the was a huge bewilderbeast.

"Do you like it" she said.

"Mom this is amazing I can't believe I took after you I always wondered."

At this point the bewilderbeast noticed me and rose to look at me then it spoke.

"You have been gifted with ability to understand our kind.I can see that your heart is pure.I wish to join you on your island. But don't worry about space. I can make a new ice fortress next to it."

"My king I would be honored."I answered

"As for you." He spoke to toothless."I see a glow in your eyes a hidden power you are not aware of. You have the blood of an see in the beginning there was the alpha of all dragons he was a kind king who saught what was best for his ruled alongside a human. But as time went by the two drifted apart eventually starting the dragon and human war."

"They both died one day and their sons took their cycle kept on but one day the dragon who was meant to be king was stolen.A dragon known as red death seeking power took him as a young you are meant to be king."

I was beyond shocked Toothless was king of all was complicated.

"As I was saying the war goes on but their is a prophecy that goes like will find each other both different and will both have a bond that in the end will triumph over all however if this bond is broken the curse of the king shall start another war that will end all time."

"This prophecy speaks of you young hero's."he told us.

"I knew that our bond was important but not that don't need to worry me and Toothless will never drift apart you have my word."

We left the fortress and to say that my people were shocked to see the king was an understatement.

"Brother."Dagur said.

"I came to say hi but I did not expect that."he said pointing to the new fortress of the king.

"Hiccup we have urgent news"Vigo said coming up to me know.

"Yes what is it Vigo"I asked smiling.

"Your not going to like this but a boat with people from Berk is approaching our Island"

"What I worried about for so long has finally caught up with me." I said my smile faded.

Well guys that was chapter 5 hoped you liked Stoic, Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout,Astrid ,Ruff, Tuff and also Gustav are on that Just to make this clear Hiccup is NOT getting back with for reading Zekegreymon13 signing off.


	6. Enter Berk

Guys I'm so sorry it's been a while I've been really busy. But I'm back and I will update more sorry I did something stupid and got in trouble but im fine now and I give you chap 6.

"Son of a $#?! I do not need this right now I just learned I'm part of a huge prophecy and my mother is alive."I replied to the unwanted news.

"Listen babe. It's gonna be fine I'll be with you."Heather told me sweetly.

"Thanks what would I do without you."

"Oh I don't know probably nothing." She said jokingly.

Before she could say anything else I grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

"Dad you have me as well." Talon said.

"I know son thank you." I said pulling him in for a hug.

"Son can you call me Storm for the time being I'm not ready to be found."Valka asked.

"Yes and that reminds me for the duration of their stay I will be called Slash.

"Well let's go meet them and get it over with."

We walked to the docks and spotted the face so hadn't seen for a while. it was Stoic Gobber Ruff Tuff Astrid Fishlegs Snotlout and Gustav.

"Man why did we have to crash here.I hate dragons it just had to be a dragon loving village." Snotlout complained.

"Oh quiet snotlout at least they let us dock. We might not of made it home if we continued. Astrid told him.

I walked up to them and spoke.

"Hello I'm Slash this is my village and I will allow you to stay here as long as you don't disturb my village or dragons. You will not harm my dragons or you will pay dearly."

"Hello chief Slash my name is stoic and I am from Berk. Thank you for letting us stay here for the time being."

"Obey my rules and we won't have a problem."

"Well hello might I say you look beautiful." Snotlout said as he went up to Heather.

"Step away from my girlfriend." I told him.

"Oh please I'm way more of a man and she'll probably..."

Before he could finish that sentence I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground.

"Let's get one thing straight on my island you respect me and my girlfriend or we are gonna have a little problem. So next time you better listen the first time."

"Yes sir."

He looked ready to wet his pants so I let him go.

"Now I've got things to do so don't screw anything up escort them to the guest house Ryker."

I whistled for toothless when he arrived along with cloud and silver.

"Yeah hiccup." He said then noticing Berk he got angry.

"Hey calm down toothless I will explain later let's go come on Heather,Talon."

We left for a small island not far from here.a place we usually went to talk about issues.

"Okay guys it might be a while before they leave but toothless they wrecked their boat and were helping them repair it."

Toothless sighed deeply.

"Hiccup your to nice."

"Isnt that what saved cloud silver talon and heather."

"Touche"

"Well let's stay here a while. I'll set up a fire and you guy's can catch some fish silver and Talon."

"Sure dad."Talon said running off with Silver.

"Now that we're by ourselves I have to ask you something Heather."

"Yes."

"Well you see we've been together a long time now and I don't think ill ever meet someone like you again and well man I suck at this you know what I'm just gonna say it.I love you and I want to marry you." I said getting down on one knee and a ring in my hand.

"Hiccup Yes Yes of course I'll marry you."

She jumped in my arms and kissed me deeply. (okay I know what your gonna say oh a 13 year old boy is so deep into this stuff man he's a sissy.I like this stuff okay so leave me be.)

"About time. you two are slower than Ryker in a hangover."

"You know son these things take time." Heather said.

"Yeah yeah."

"Talon would you like to be my best man?"

"Yeah dad I would be honored."

"Well then consider yourself honored."

We stayed there a few hours longer then went to the great hall and announced the great news.

"Brother I'm so happy." Dagur said hugging us.

"Yes we give you our best wishes as well Slash." Said Viggo aware that the Berkians were there.

We stayed in the great hall for an hour then went home.

"Hey dad and mom when do you think I'll find someone special?"

"I don't know son but you will you'll feel it In your heart."

"Woah mom to deep for me."

"Well you asked."

"Okay this is awkward goodnight he said running to his room."

"Heh heh. What a great kid. Hard to believe it's been three years." I said.

"Yeah he's growing up quickly."Heather replied.

We shared one last kiss then went to our separate rooms.

Okay guys that was chapter 6 again so sorry I was busy give me a break.I will see you next time I hope you liked this chapter it's 1:07 here in Texas an I'm tired Zekegreymon13 signing off.


	7. The unwanted

Hi peeps (man that sounds really stupid.) So uh I've been asked if Astrid will be jealous let me just say how much does she hate losing? Yeah she'll be jealous. But remember she doesn't know he's hiccup yet so wait a chapter or two. Now we are gonna go into more detail with berk. So kick back grab a drink and sit back and read. Without further ado I give you chap 7.

It's morning and I am not looking forward to showing the Berkians around I thought as I was getting up. Well at least they'll be gone in a week.

"Dad breakfast is almost ready." Talon said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh is mom cooking."

"Yeah thank goodness I love her cooking." Talon said.

"What you don't like mine." I said joking around.

"Uh it's uh. Oh I think I hear mom calling."he said dashing off.

We got downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Morning love." Heather said kissing me.

"Morning sweetie."

"Oh come on will you pass the pancakes I'm hungry." Talon said.

"Sure thing Talon."

We ate breakfast quickly then took off to start the day.

"Morning ."

"Morning sir I trust you slept well."Vigo said.

"As good as I can with these nuisances around."

"well we have visitors to take care 's get on with it."

We walked over to the guest house and saw the Berkians all up. Oh happy days.

"Ok how was the night everyone."

"It was well rested." They replied.

"Well let's get the tour started."

We went by the academy, the stables , the great hall, the forge , and the healers hut.

It was lunch at the time we finished so we went back to the great hall.

As we walked in Talon Heather and mom greeted me.

"Hi Heather I said giving her a quick kiss."

"How was the tour?" She asked

"Well nothing blew up so it was fine."

"Let's eat I'm hungry." Talon said

"Your always hungry but I agree." I said laughing.

We sat down ate and talked for an hour when I was told news about cloud and rushed out to the stable when we saw a beautiful sight. Toothless was next to cloud with a small black female nightfury and silver sleeping next to her.

"I'm gonna name her Wind." Toothless said.

We left them to have their family moment and went back to the Berk group.

"So what was the problem chief Slash." Astrid asked.

"My dragon's egg hatched." I replied.

"Man that was stupid we had to wait here an hour just because your dragons egg hatched." Snotlout said opening his mouth again at the wrong time.

"You might be a senseless dragon killer but those dragons are part of my family I'm getting sick of you so keep your mouth shut last warning." I told him

"You know what this island is stupid there is no law here dragons are our enemies and you work with should be put to death for the crimes you've committed." He said.

"You don't like it so much then leave I don't need or want you here. But as long as you're here you will obey my orders and right now I'm ordering you to keep your mouth shut."

"Fine whatever." He said shutting up.

"Um chief Slash I had a question." Fishlegs said now.

"Yes what is it."I asked him.

"When we were at the academy I noticed how you bond with the dragons it reminds me of someone I had known. Did you know hiccup?"

Oh crud I forgot he's very observant and the day I left he had seen me bond with a dragon In the ring.

"I met him once he lived here for a while. He made many of the inventions here like our lookout towers the stables and even my were great friends and he told me about Berk and how they treated him." I said angrily.

"Oh please useless was a waste of everyone's time." Astrid said now.

"That may be because you never knew him you only saw a scrawny boy that wasn't like the rest of told me that only Gobber and Fishlegs had earned his trust. That's why I've treated them better then most of you because they seem like good if you want to join the academy your welcome you can use my forge if you like."

"Thank you." they both said.

"But the rest of you will have to earn my trust."

"Wait do you know where hiccup is I've been waiting for him to come back." Stoic asked.

"I don't know where he went he left on a boat and never came back." I said.

"Oh well thanks anyway." He said.

"Well it's getting late so return to your cabins Vigo escort them please."

They left and I went back home to see my family.

"What's wrong hiccup?" Heather asked me once I was inside.

"Fishlegs is starting to realise who I am."

"Well they'll find out eventually."she said

"Well we'll talk about it tomorrow I'm tired right love."I said

"Goodnight. She replied

We kissed each other then went to our rooms.

Sorry this chapter was short guys but I'm busy with something right now and I have to finish it but my next chapter will be longer see ya Zekegreymon13 signing off.


End file.
